Forbidden
by Alley Parker
Summary: Anakin Skywalker's padawan Cassidy Ferren has rarely failed to make him proud. What he doen't know is that she's not trying for the Jedi but for him personally. Sorry i suck at summarys. R&R!
1. Forbidden

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters.**

**A/N: Hey guy! So this is an AU I guess. Ani never went over to the dark side and now has a padawan of hi own. His relationship with Padme is inexistent or really secret..it doesn't really make a difference here. This is my first Star Wars fic s please review but please don't flame! Thanks! I hope it's not that bad!

* * *

**

CASSIDY'S POV

"Patience is the key my young padawan."

'My young padawan.' He always calls me that! I don't like it to say the least. Why doesn't he call me by my name, Cassidy? But even though he rarely does say my name when he does it is the most beautiful sound I could ever hear. Except for…

I know it's inappropriate to have these felling. He is my master and I am his student. But I can't help it. It seems like I've always felt this way. He took me as a padawan when I was ten and he was his early twenties. Twenty twowas it? It's been five years and here I am feverishly trying to hide my true feeling.

"Yes master" I replied meekly. I'm very good with a lightsaber but today I've been too impatient. Too quick to act. I've always tried my hardest to impress him. To make him proud. I've always wanted to be the perfect padawan, just for him! But I knew I couldn't. Not with the way I felt. Maybe I was trying too hard but things I worked at so hard were always done better by some one else. Even though everyone always admired my skill with a lighsaber and my connection with the Force and how I could control it I knew my mentality was wrong. I felt to much. And my mater, my love, was what drove me to all those feeling. My love for him was also the source of all my ambitions.

Anakin unignited his lightsaber and tucked it into his belt. "I suppose we can end the lesson for today" he said with a ghost of a smile. "You are doing well but you must focus and think. Being patient will help you be more efficient. You need to understand what you are doing before you make your move. It's appropriate to engage your senses but do not forget that a mindless move can lead do disaster."

"Yes master." The reply was partially automatic. I knew him too well. He was big on emotions like me. And patience was something he had a hard time with himself. I knew it. But he was trying to be a good master…and a good Jedi. He is a great Jedi but I sence that even being the great Jedi hadn't gotten rid of his open hearted nature. He feels as acutely as I do. I often glimpse it in his eyes.

I returned to my room in a sort of daze. Things were going down hill now. I couldn't believe that I was feeling what I was feeling. I was impossible. I reproached myself for the forbidden love I had for my master. Sure love between a master and a padawan was even encouraged in a way. But genuine affection. The lies between friends or brother and sister. Not the love that I had for him. No of course the friendship was there no doubt but I wasn't satisfied by the brotherly kind of love that was encouraged. More…too much more.

I sat on my bed staring stupidly at the opposite wall for an immeasurable amount of time reflecting on the stupidity of the situation. I had too see him! I picked up my comm. Link and connected with him. His answered it and his voice was a melody too me. He amazed me in so many ways and the texture of his voice was one of them.

I asked if I could see him and he told me he was in the Room of the thousand fountains and that I could meet him there.

So I took a look at myself in the mirror pausing to fix my brown hair streaked with gold highlights and exited my room.

He greeted me warmly as I sat down next to him. I felt a wave wash over me. Being near him was intoxicating these days.

"Something is bothering you Cassidy." It wasn't a question.

I nodded. _He said my name! _I didn't really like my name but it sounded so wonderful when he said it.

"Tell me then."

"Master…I am confused."

"Confused? Does your confusion result from emotions such as anger or regret? If so those are feelings you must accept and release."

I shook my head. "I am not angry or regretful."

"Alright. Then what are you confused about?"

I couldn't stop myself anymore. "Aren't the Jedi encouraged to be companioned? Aren't we encouraged to love?"

He nodded pressing me t continue.

"Then why am I forbidden to love?" The words came out before I could stop myself. No I am definitely not contained enough to be a Jedi.

"Attachment is forbidden not love" he corrected. His gaze was soft though, not reproachful.

"Anakin I love you!" _There it goes. I had jst thrown away my life. I just as might finish the job._ "Not like a brother! I mean I really LOVE you!"

I sat there shocked at my own audacity. All along my heart was shattering into tiny peaces. His eyes held nothing but shock and maybe even, horrifying, reproach.


	2. When The Rain Falls

_A/N: OMG! You guys are awesome! You actualy got me to continue this!_

_Thank you SO MUCH to all of you who reviewed!_

_**Window Girl, ****jedi4jesus19****Lavender Brown-Halliwell, and****Rohan Rider**Yea i'm gonna blow this up into a full cale fic :) I thinkk...lol :)_

_**Anonymous and ****Stayingold88** I've thought about the whole Padme' thing but I don't think she'll be mentioned in the fic as I have it planned for now but ya never know..._

**_Foulds_**_: Well yea I think Cassidy will get moredepth as the story proggresses._

**_SCIFIsh_**_ Hey!Yea I totally loved your fic. I know it's so fun reading about Ani as a padawan!_

**_WizardWriter86_**_ Yea I hate it that Ani turned! I refuse to except that! (lol) I guesse that' part of the reason why I'm writing this :)_

* * *

He just stared at me. "Padawan" Anakin started, his voice subdued and calm.

"No!" I blurted out "Don't say anything!" I couldn't take his rejection and a lecture. It was too humiliating. I jumped up and ran from the rom.

"Padawan! Cassidy!" Anakin called after me. I, however, ignored my master for the first time since like ever.

I wasn't quite sure where I was going but somehow I ended up in one of the outside gardens. It was cold and raining. I just kept on walking. After a row of trees, whose branches were being swayed by the wind, came a grassy meadow surrounded by small fountains made of white marble. The grassy meadow always looked beautiful in th sunshine. Now in the rain the grass was matted and the fountains were overflowing. I came to one of the larger fountains and stood before it, watching the gurgling water.

I started shaking. But not as much from the cold as from pain, humiliation, and fear. What will Anakin think of me now? The question was unnerving but I couldn't push it away.

I sensed my masters presents when he came up behind me. I suppose I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice earlier. Anakin put his hand on y shoulder. "Padawan?" Anakin sounded concerned so I turned around to face him. Great, he was going to give me the "Mind Your Thoughts And Feelings" speech.

To my surprise he simply said, "You know what I'd tell you."

"Yes, master.."

"You are a Jedi. I know you are above this. You know you're above this." Above what? Above loving him? But of course, I am a Jedi! Even if it is a Jedi-in-the-making. I should know better then to succumb to that sort of passion. So I resigned, suppressing a sigh. "Yes, master."

"Now, let's go inside. It's raining."

I followed him back into the temple. We made our way down the halls back to our apartment. I tried to catch a glimpse of his emotions through our bond but his shields were up.

I watched Anakin make his way to the large window in our living room. He stared blankly out at the Coruscunt night. "Would you like some tea, master?" I asked, the quietness of my voice surprising even me.

Anakin looked over thoughtfully at me. He ruffled his wet blonde hair, stands of which were plastered to his forehead, with one hand. "No, thank you, padawan" he said slowly. "Why don't you go get some rest. Tomorrow is or last day to prepare for the lightsaber tournament."

I nodded obediently. "Goodnight, master."

"Goodnight, Cassidy."

I was surprised to hear my name and as I focused my attention on his expression I thought that I saw a fleeting smile.

* * *

_A/N: There is definetely going to be more :) The next chapter is going to be much longer i promise! But for now reveiw!_


	3. Lightsaber Tournament

A/N: Thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed! This is a quick upate for such a long chapter so I hope you like it ;)

**_WizardWriter86_**_ Thank you! Ani's my fave too!_

_**SCIFIsh:** Yea I know I haven't updated in a while. That's 'cause I thought that I would leave it as a one shot but I decided to continue it :) Oh and good luck on your Ry-Gaul fic! I hope it comes out son!_

_**Lola:** Lol...me too._

**_dadsgirl4ever_**_ Yea well that's what you get when a wacky person is the author…lol._

_**Lavender Brown-Halliwell:** I can't tell you that yet! Cassidy is 15 and Anakin is like 27 or 28.

* * *

_

THIRD PERSON POV

Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker sat on the makeshift bleachers in the Dueling Hall watching the two sparring padawans. It had been several days since the lightsaber tournament had started and half the padawans had already been eliminated. Every one who was a already chosen as a padawan but wasn't knighted yet was aloud to participate.

Anakin smirked as he eyed the bleachers on the other side of the hall where the younglings and padawans abided. The bleachers on his side, filled with masters and nights, were relatively quiet except for some discussions over the techniques used by the sparring padawans. The padawans' bleachers were alive with cheering younglings and arguing padawans over who was going to win the duel.

Anakin's eyes shifted to his own padawan who was to be fighting next. Cassidy was standing a little ways away from the excited spectators. Anakin suppressed a sigh as he attempted to read Cassidy's blank look. Almost a week had gone by since her confession. The confusion about what to do kept him up all night. He had sensed her embarrassment. It had been rolling off of the poor girl in waves. He knew she knew everything that he could tell her at the moment. After meditating on the mater Anakin decided that this was something she had to sort out by herself. So in the morning he acted like nothing had happened. Anakin was unsatisfied with his decision but then a Jedi never second guesses. He also felt that the meditating didn't help much. 'Not surprising' Anakin thought bitterly 'especially since meditating was never my strong point.' But no matter how much he wished to help his padawan he couldn't think of anything better at the time. Cassidy had caught onto his method quickly. He noticed her tendency to meditate in her spare time increase. Another change, this one he didn't necessarily like, was that her shields were always up and they were strong.

Anakin tried to understand how this could have happened. To everyone else she was close to perfect. Obedient, diligent, talented, at the top of her classes, always neat and polished, and all those other Jedi qualities. Anakin, though, knew her weaknesses. They were much like his own. She had the hardest time suppressing her emotions. Though, he had to admit, she was often more patient then he was even now.

An uproar from the crown brought Anakin back to the moment out of his dejected thoughts. It appeared that the duel was over and the two padawans were bowing to each other. Anakin fumbled mentally for the name of the padawan who appeared to be the winner. It was Paolo Valenzy. 'He's Lexi's padawan!' Anakin thought, excited. Lexxa Lysk, known as Lexi when she had been a padawan, was Anakin's best friend from his padawan days.

Anakin hadn't seen his friend for two years. He looked around and was slightly surprised to see that she wasn't that far away. Lexxa was beaming at the sight of her victorious padawan. Anakin couldn't help but smirk at the way Paolo gave his lightsaber one last triumphant swish through the air and the uproar of girlish screams that it caused.

"Lexxa!" Anakin called to his friend, wonder if she would even hear him since she was so caught up in watching her padawan.

Lexxa turned at the sound of her name. She stared at Anakin for a moment but then broke out in a smile of pleased recognition. Lexxa made her way over to him to sit in a vacant spot on his left.

"Hello, Lexxa."

"Hello Anakin. Or should I say Master Skywalker?"

"No, I suppose you don't have to." Anakin still couldn't get over how much she's changed since her knighting six and a half years ago. He still remembered her as a padawan, with her hair in a tight bun and the padawan braid that she always decorated with a royal blue and a bright pink ribbon. He had seen her two years after her knighting when she stood in front of the council with her new padawan before their first mission together. Then he had seen her two years go in a similar situation. "Where have you been?"

"Paolo and I have been on a mission for the last standard year" Lexxa answered.

Anakin nodded his understanding. Now that Lexxa was back at the temple she had her hair in a more elaborate bun with strands of her wavy, brown hair falling out of it to flow down her neck. The one thing Anakin was sure hadn't changed about her was her gorgeous smile. "Your Padawan fought well" he told her. Even though Anakin had been too caught up in his own thoughts to pay much attention to the duel he knew that Paolo was very good with a lightsaber for his sixteen years.

"Yes" Lexxa mused, "Paolo reached the final round last year. We're going for the top eight this year." Anakin was sure Lexxa had set that gol rather then her padawan. She was very proud of him and was sure he could do anything. She took him on al the dangerous missions with her, or so he heard. Some masters thought that her doting on him would make him too arrogant.

"Well Cassidy is reaching the final round this year. I'm sure of that. Otherwise I do not have any set expectations for her."

"She's fighting next right?" Lexxa asked nodding toward the next pair of padawans approaching the center of the hall.

"Yes. She's going to have a hard time against kkylh Spned." Kkylh was seventeen standard years old. He was a native of the planet Javyb. The boy had brown skin with a goldish tint, large green eyes, and light blue lips. He was two heads taller then Cassidy and long arms that reached below his knees.

"Yes he is a good fighter" Lexxa remarked.

Cassidy was looking over at Anakin. Her master, catching her eyes, gave her a reassuring nod. It wasn't going to be easy but not as had as at first sight. _Concentrate, padawan, use the Force._ Anakin gave Cassidy he's last guidance before the fight through their bond.

Cassidy liked to be on the offensive, something she no doubt picked up from Anakin. She somersaulted through the air to meet Kkylh. She landed firmly on her feet and struck out at Kkylh's passive form. Her attack was easily parried. The padawans exchanged a series of light blows but Cassidy decided not to waste time. She took one step back and spun her lightsaber in front of her in a constant rotation. Kkylh, attempting to nock of the balance of her lightsaber, lashed out with his own into the middle of the blurry circle the light of her lightsaber was creating. Cassidy, anticipating the move, spun out of the way and swung her lightsaber in a wide arch meaning to bring the winning blow to the back of Kkylh's neck. However, Kkylh levitated out of harms way. Cassidy rolled under him aiming at his ankles. Kkylh was able to jerk one foot out of the ay but Cassidy still managed to get his right ankle, burning his boot and knocking him off balance. Kkulh rolled to break his fall. Cassidy attempted a downward stroke but it was rather clumsily blocked. Cassidy leaped forward, changed the leap into a backflip in midair, and kicked at Kkylh's lightsaber knocking it out of his hand. Both padawans reached out for the 'saber with the force but Cassidy was stronger and the lightsaber flew into her outstretched hand.

"The acrobatics she got from you huh?" Lexxa said. It sounded more like a statement then a question.

"Well I aught her a trick or two" Anakin confessed with a laugh.

"Like turning a forward jump into a backflip?"

"Oh that's no secret. Who haven't seen the real stuff yet."

Lexxa rolled her eyes the way she lways did when they were padawans.

"I can't help it if I'm brilliant enough to have wn this tournament at sixteen."

"I see becoming a master hasn't made you any less impossible" Lexxa muttered taking out her signaling comlink. "Yes, Paolo? Good. I'll meet you back at our apartment…yes I'll be there in ten minutes."

"You leaving now?" Anakin inquired.

"Yes."

"how long are you planning to stay at the temple?"

"I don't know" Lexxa said with a suppressed sigh "Another couple of weeks or so."

"Mhhmmm. Well it was nice to see you again Lexxa. Old friends don't get to see eah other much these days."

"It was nice to see you too Anakin. And I agree. With all the mission and new rumors of Sith we don't get to see each other much these days."

"I'll see you around though" Anakin called to the retreating Lexxa.

"Sure. Bye Anakin!"

Anakin watched Lexxa disappear out of sight sadly. Then he went to find his padawan.

Anakin found Cassidy outside the hall. She had been speaking to one of the tournament organizers.

"I will be fighting again tomorrow, master" Cassidy told him happily. "I've made it to the semi final round! The fight is to be around mid morning tomorrow. We are match number 11."

"Good. Who will you be up against?"

"Shi-Yich Fgahn."

"That shouldn't be too hard especially since you fought so well today." It wasn't usual o Anakin to be so complimentive after watching his protégé with a lightsaber in her hand. He was more use to pointing out her faults yet he felt that she could use the extra encouragement lately.

"Thank you, master."

"I was impressed with you jump-backflip morph."

"Thank you, master." Cassidy was trying not to blush.

"However, keep your kick tighter and your legs closer in when ou flip. It will add speed."

"Yes, master." Cassidy's voice was as flat as always when she said those words. She sounded genuinely happy, though, so Anakin was satisfied for the time being.

"Now lets go home. You look tired."

* * *

"Watch! Watch he's going to levitate in about three seconds…se! See what did I tell you?" 

"Yea. Except h didn't simply levitate. He flipped over his head so he could land behind him and force a blind backwards stroke which-"

"Did I ask you for a commentary?"

"Shut up Lyt'vehk! Don't mind him Cassidy he's jut jealous because you got this far but he didn't." Cassidy's friend, Michelle Yige, came to her defense. "Come on let's go sit some where else."

The girls found spots in the top row close to the edge of the bleachers. 'I saw you duel this morning it was fantastic!"

"Thanks, Michelle, if I win again now I'll be in the final round."

"That's awesome! You are so going to make it! I got out this morning."

"Oh" Cassidy said giving her friend a sympathetic look. "Who did you loose to?"

"Paolo Valenzy."

"I'm glad I didn't have to fight him yet. I herd him say that he's going for the top eight."

Michelle giggled and started to say more but Cassidy stopped paying attention. She was looking over to the stands across the hall trying to locate Anakin. Not seeing him there she reached out with the Force trying to locate her master. She sensed he was outside the Dueling Hall. 'Not far enough for the Council chambers' she thought 'more like one of the map rooms.' Cassidy sighed. Anakin had promised to be in time for her duel. If he was doing "Council stuff" he could easily break that promise. Lately Anakin had been doing a lot of "Council Stuff."

"This s not a joke, Anakin" Obi-Wan Kenobi reprimanded his smirking former protégé. "We are not living on rumors anymore. These things have been confirmed."

Anakin's disbelieving expression did not falter. 'That's impossible. There is no way the number of Sith could have increased that quickly."

"We do not know for how long the Sith have been rebuilding their Order. We know there were at least two Sith 18 years ago."

"One of which was killed" Anakin countered.

"Anakin! Will you for one stop being stubborn and open you eyes to reality?"

Anakin was about to answer but froze suddenly. He had felt something a lot like distress flicker across the training bond. It had been do faint and so rapid that usually he wouldn't have even noticed it. He was so use to the emptiness in the training bond, however, due to Cassidy's shields that even something that small caused him to reach through the Force to try and locate his padawan and get a notion of what was happening to her.

"Is something wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, fixing his former padawan with a concerned look.

Obi-Wan's confusion got Anakin to relax. It probably had something t do with the duel. 'Hell the duel!' Anakin thought as the realization dawned on him. 'I was suppose to watch Cassidy's duel!' "I'm sorry Obi-Wan" Anakin apologized calmly. 'We will have to continue this lovely conversation later. You see my padawan is suppose to be dueling right now and-"

"Say no more, my friend" Obi-Wan cut in "we will go watch your padawan."

The two made walked out of the map room and made their way toward the Dueling hall.

"I sure would like to see her win the tournament" Obi-Wan remarked casually.

"Sadly I don't think that is possible."

"And why not?"

"I think I sort of set a record when I won a tournament at 16."

"I thought you'd stop bragging about that by now. Besides it has been done before."

"Don't forget that no one else has started their training as late as I did."

"But aren't you suppose to be the Chosen One?" Obi-Wan asked grinning.

Anakin only rolled his eyes and pushed open the doors of the Dueling Hall. The two Jedi made their toward the bleachers hugging the wall.

For a moment hope swelled up in Anakin as he saw that Cassidy was still sparring. But he had come only un time for the last bit. Cassidy performed a complicated maneuver block, a series of maneuvers or movements that flowed smoothly into one another to look like one maneuver, that they had invented during a training session. She successfully penetrated her opponents defenses and reached kill point.

"Well, since I didn't quiet catch what she did there I suppose that that is one of your inventions?"

"Not just mine" Anakin admitted, "Cassidy helped."

"I see."

"Obi-Wan, I herd you're considering taking on another padawan. Is that true?"

"Oh well nearly an exaggeration of my mentioning the possibility. I don't want another one like you."

"Hey!"

"sorry, Anakin, but another padawan like you will wipe me out. I'm not twenty anymore remember."

"Don't pity yourself too much. Besides, this time you'll get to choose"

"True."

"well I suppose I should go see my padawan" Anakin said, watching Cassidy leave the hall. "She'll pout at me for the rest of the evening if I don't explain myself."

"She pouts?" Obi-wan asked looking honestly confused. "It doesn't seem to be in her character. Does she stick out her lower lip the way you always did?"

"No. She just shuts herself in her room and tries to have as little do with me as possible. See that's what's frustrating. I know she's pouting but I can't pin it on her."

"Ah. Well, then I suppose you should go. I'll stay and watch another couple of duels I think."

"I'll see you soon then Obi-Wan."

"Goodbye, Anakin."

* * *

_A/N: Ok! Ok! I know that doesn't really move the plot along too much but the next chapter should me more fast passed. Also I' sorry but I probably wont be updating for the net couple of weeks because I will be out of town for a week in a couple of days and I still haven't finished my summer homework so the next update will take sometime but I'll make it worth the wait! For now keep REVIEING! _


	4. Masters And Padawans, Jedi And Sith

_A/N: Yes! I finally updated! With school and all that it's getting pretty hard to find the time! Shoutouts:_

_**doreenthatshot:** Thanks bunches!_

**_dadsgirl4ever:_** _Thanx for reviewing :)_

**GFMarshall:**_ Hey! Great to see you around (And in the Star Wars fandom) again! Lol! Well you know what they say…Old crushes die hard :)_

_**Lola:** Thanx lots!_

_**wizardwriter86:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked the duel!

* * *

_

"Padawan? Where are you going?" Anakin asked looking up from a data pad to look at his Padawan who was stalking toward the door.

Cassidy stopped and turned to look at her master with an awkward almost caught look. "Out" she said simply.

"Out?" Anakin asked raising an eyebrow. "Out where? It's passed eleven."

"To a club, Master" she admitted sheepishly.

"To a club? What makes you think that I would let you go to a night club? You're not even 17 yet."

"But, Master" Cassidy said in an almost whiny tone "Padawan Valenzy and Padawan Sahil are going."

"Don't you be taking any examples from Padawan Valenzy. His master lets him have too much liberty" Anakin said a bit huffily. "And I don't think that Knight Aji would let his padawan engage in such activities…especially unsupervised."

"But, Master, Master Lysk is going with us. She is the one who invited me and Lavel in the first place."

'What is Lexxa thinking' Anakin thought irritated. "Come, Padawan. I will speak to Knight Lysk about this matter" Anakin said rising from the couch abruptly. He grabbed his cloak and called his lightsaber to his hand with the Force. It was a habit now.

Anakin eyed his padawan disapprovingly as they streaked down in the turbolift. She was in a pink flaunty dress that went down to her knees. Her hair was in a braided bun except for her padawan braid, which hung limply to her shoulder with a simple pink ribbon woven through it.

The turbolift doors slid open and Anakin was greeted by the sight of two padawans and a grinning Jedi Knight. Lavel, a 17 year old padawan with blonde hair which had natural pink highlights in it, was dressed a lot like Cassidy except her dress was silver. Paolo was in black pants and a dress tunic. Lexxa was in white pants and a lime green corset like top.

"Cassidy you made it!" Lavel called happily.

"Lexxa, a word" Anakin said sharply grabbing Lexxa's arm and dragging her to the side.

"What are you doing?" Lexxa gasped at Anakin's un-Jedi-like behavior.

"Would you mind asking me next time before you invite my padawan anywhere?" Anakin hissed.

"I'm sorry" Lexxa said looking almost annoyed" I didn't think you would be so opposed."

"Of course I am opposed, Lexxa. How is this appropriate?"

"Oh, Anakin, you're overreacting! Remember when we were padawans?" We snuck out to do these things."

"Is that what you want? For my padawan to start lying to me?"

"No! Of course not! That's why I invited padawans who could be open about this with their Masters."

"Well she wasn't exactly eager to tell me about it" Anakin grumbled. "Besides" he sighed" remember how we ended up?"

"That's why I'm going to provide supervision. Besides…" Lexxa's gazed dimmed" We were happy weren't we?"

"Alright" Anakin announced turning back to his padawan "You can go. BUT…I'm going with you, I will be watching you, and I'm taking you home in an hour."

"Yes, Master! Thank you, Master!" Cassidy cheered turning emotion-filled eyes on her handsome master.

_Control yourself, Padawan! _Anakin commanded his padawan through their bond.

Instantly Cassidy's eyes dimmed and her shields slammed back into place.

Anakin took to brooding as they boarded a multi-passenger speeder and he took his place at the steering wheel. Suddenly his thick haze of thought was interrupted by an alien presents in his mind. 'Mind prodding' he thought irritated. But who would be doing it? He had his partial shields up and the padawans were too engaged in their conversation to break through even those. 'Lexxa' Anakin thought as the realization came to him. He glanced at his friend seated next to hi him and gave her a warning look as he pulled up the rest of his shields.

"A Drop Dive?" Anakin purposed with a mischievous grin.

"Not in a speeder full of squirmy padawans you don't!" Lexxa growled.

"Alright" Anakin complied dully suppressing the urge to do some delightful maneuvering.

Half an hour later Anakin stood at the bar in Blue Blaze Night Club watching Lexxa and the three padawans dancing in the middle of the large crowed. Lexxa broke off from the teenagers and leaving the trio to enjoy themselves walked over to him.

"Anakin! You look like you've just had a whole serving of Sour Sennis."

An absent minded smilefloated onto his face. He watched Cassidy laughing as Paolo twirled her around.

Lexxa saw where he was looking and frowned. "Force you've changed!"

"What?"

"Live a little! And let Cassidy do the same. We turned out fine didn't we?"

"We could have been expelled from the Order! I don't call that fine."

"Fact is we didn't."

Anakin's commlink went off in a series of beeps. He reached for it and listened for a moment. A frown formed on his lips and his brows furrowed. 'I'll be there momentarily."

"Is something wrong?" Lexxa asked watching Anakin shove the commlink out of sight.

"I'm needed back at the temple" he explained flatly.

Lexxa trailed after Anakin as he started a march toward the group of dancing padawans. "You can leave Cassidy with me" Lexxa offered reading his intentions. "I'll be sure to get her back home on time I promise."

"No. My padawan is coming with me. Cassidy!"

Cassidy whirled around to face Anakin. "Yes, Master? Have you come to dance with us?" She looked hopeful. Too hopeful, for Anakin's likeing.

"No. We're leaving young one."

"Why?" Cassidy protested. "It hasn't been an hour yet."

"Padawan, I am needed back at the temple-"

"Oh Anakin for Force sakes let her stay!" Lexxa said exasperated.

"No." Cassidy had come out of her giddy excitement, her face a blank "I will go with my master."

It had been an hour since Anakin returned to the temple. An hour since he had rushed to the Council chambers. Ana hour since the emergency Council meeting had started.

Anakin watched the holograms spinning in front of him he found it harder to push denial into existence. As much as he hated it Obi-Wan had been right. The Sith seemed to have really returned. Their old Sith monastery had been abandoned but they seemed to have build a new one on the planed Karrahn, an almost completely unpopulated, isolated, planet on the Outer Rim.

So this was the cause of all the disturbances in the Force.

"That the Sith have returned, doubt there is not" Yoda proclaimed at last.

"So what do we do about it?" Anakin asked.

"Destroy the Sith, We must."

"Do you think it wise to start a war with the Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If we are going to destroy them that seems to be the only way" Anakin said.

A debate sprung up. Several minutes later the council members quieted a bit. "It's not like we can go barging in there with lightsabers raised" Obi-Wan protested "It's not the Jedi way!"

Surprising himself Anakin said quietly "I agree."

"More time to investigate, our spies must have. Give them more time, we will."

_

* * *

A/N: Ok so I decided to take a little longer with starting the war. The chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I decided to just update sooner. Next update should come around some time next week. Review! _


	5. Begun, The Sith War Has

_A/N: Ok so I didn't update as soon as I promised but that's because I had a bit of a writers block I'm sorry!_

_Shoutouts: **dadsgirl4ever: **Don't worry there will be more of Cassidy/Ani later_

_**Lola:** Ok I wont answer that :)But we already know that she has a thing for him anyways._

**_Goth Jedi:_**_ thanx lots!_

**_Mizra:_**_ Yea our stories do have a similarity (as i said before) don't they? Eh I don't think Ani's gonna be turning to the Dark Side though._

* * *

_ONE YEAR LATER_

Lexxa stepped out of the turbolift onto the floor of the council chambers. Anakin had just commed her after another of the countless council meetings that were being held these days. The reception was deserted except for Anakin who was pacing around the large space looking a lot like a rainy cloud with his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure and concentration.

"Anakin?" she asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Thanks for coming" he said looking up at her.

'You want to tell me what's going on?"

"We're about to send knights to Karrahn."

"Why? Don't we already have spies there?"

Anakin nodded affirmatively. "Two have been captured. The third disappeared. One of them was able to escape and make contact. The Sith are back."

Lexxa looked genuinely stunned. "I…I can't believe it. So what are we going to do?"

"We've decided to send a group of knights and a master. It's a suicidal mission I suppose. I have a bad feeling that the eleven master/apprentice teams that we know of plus any others will have half the Order engaged soon. Also as word has it they've got bounty hunters to work for them. We know the planet but they won't be staying in their monastery once we arrive. They want the war, the outright fighting, but they also want this war to last longer then one battle. So they will stay in shadows for as long as they can."

"Are you going?" Lexxa asked. Her voice was calm, not betraying the fear that had sprung up inside her.

"No. And neither are you. The knights that we are sending have already been informed."

"How many are you ending?"

"Fourteen knights. One master. This wasn't my choice. Obi-wan and I did our best to make sure the knights that we chose did not have padawans. And that they were willing. But of course our efforts only went so far."

"What will happen with the padawans?"

"We will keep them out of this as long as possible. Hopefully they won't need to get involved in this at all."

"Will the padawans know?"

"Yes all padawans will be told. The explanation will very slightly from age group to age group as their masters see it appropriate." They boarded the turbolift and fell silent. Lexxa took out her commlink. "What are you doing?" Anakin asked.

"Contacting Paolo."

* * *

"It's left, right, left!" 

"No! Right, left right!"

"Left, right, left!"

"Right, left, right!"

"Left, right left!"

"We sound like a couple of younglings!" Cassidy huffed unhappily.

"You're the youngling!" the older padawan protested. "I'm the one who'll be knighted in a couple of years."

"It's very unwise of Master Lysk to push such arrogant ideas into your young and impressionable head."

"Don't you insult my master!" Paolo sneered giving his training lightsaber an ominous twirl.

'I still say it's right, left, right."

"Left, right, left."

"Right, le-"

"Actually it's Left, left, right center forward, and an overhead flip at the end for good measure."

The two padawan's jumped and swirled at the sound of calm voice.

"Master Skywalker!"

"Master!"

The two padawan's bowed hastily.

Anakin walked toward them with a light smile. "I believe the argument was about accessory 9 to form III?"

The two startled padawan's nodded in ascent.

"Paolo your master has been trying to reach you" Anakin said turning to Paolo.

The seventeen year old suddenly looked sheepish. He had forgotten to charge his commlink the other night when he noticed that the power was low. Though he wondered why his master wasn't able to contact him throughtheir bond. He lifted quizzical eyes to meet Anakin's gaze.

"She's in the Room Of A Thousand Fountains" Anakin told him warmly.

"Thank you for informing me, Master Skywalker" Paolo said, bowing respectfully before he exited.

Anakin turned to Cassidy who was watching him expectantly. In the presents of his padawan Anakin allowed himself to slightly lower his guard. Instantly Cassidy felt something like apprehension from her master through their bonded. She wondered what could possibly be wrong but decided to wait respectfully for Anakin to speak first.

"We will not be having our saber training session tonight" he told her. "Come, padawan, lets return to our quarters. There is something that you should know about."

Cassidy nodded and fell instep at her master' side as they walker to back to their quarters. When they entered Anakin proceeded to take a thoughtful position at the window of the living room. Cassidy took a seat on the couch waiting patiently. After several minutes of tense silence Cassidy finally spoke in a caution voice "There was something you wanted to tell me, Master. I can sense that something is wrong. Please tell me."

Anakin paused before moving to sit at her side. "Cassidy remember what I told you about the rumors of the Sith rebuilding their Order?"

Cassidy nodded. Anakin had called her by her name which usually meant that there was something special about the moment. She thought to herself that she was simply obsessing but this time she felt seriousness radiating from Anakin that she hadn't felt in a while.

"It appears that the rumors are true. The Sith have returned."

"What are we going to do, Master?"

Anakin sighed. 'We must eliminate the Sith before their number increases. I have a terrible feeling that the have been waiting for this. They want us to come in with lightsabers blazing. They want to exterminate us. I believe the Sith have gotten tired of lurking in the shadows. We discovered their "hidden" base too easily for my liking."

"But for all I know there is no way to negotiate with Sith."

"There isn't" Anakin concurred. "They want this war. Sadly we must face the evil that threatens the galaxy in such an open ways. It hasn't been so pretty before. I've read the report of ancient times when the Sith and Jedi were at war. Padawan, wearen't warriors. We are peace keepers. Ever since the that war ended thousands of years ago the Jedi have been fully dedicated to serve the republic. Not fighting personal enemies. But the Sith threaten the republic and the Order. That's why we must fight them in what could turn out to be a brutal war and a distraction from other missions in service of the galactic Pease. Nine of this is to my liking.

"So we are going to war?" Cassidy asked guardedly confirming what she thought her master had meant.

"Yes" Anakin replied solemnly. "The first knights and one master will be dispatched tonight."

* * *

Anakin looked around the conference room containing fourteen Jedi knights. 'Why am I supposed to be the one to handle this?' he thought annoyed. He had just finished explaining the mission to the knights that would de deployed to Karrahn that night. Six of the fourteen knights had padawan learners. Three were only knighted no longer then two years ago. "Questions?" Anakin asked. 

One of the knights, a yellow skinned man of about forty, rose and bowed respectfully before speaking. "Master Skywalker, this is an honor. However, my padawan, Tish Hun, is only fourteen. If this mission is…unsuccessful…what will become of him?"

"Don't fear for your padawan's training. He, as all of your padawan's" Anakin swept the room with a reassuring gaze "will complete their training and become Jedi knights. I promise you that." Anakin meant what he said. Three of the padawan's whose masters were leaving that night were almost ready to take the trials. However, the other three would need to be taken care of. At the ages of fourteen, thirteen, and sixteen the youngsters would need to be put in to good hands to complete their training. Anakin didn't have a good feeling about this mission though he whole heartedly hoped that it wouldn't be too catastrophic. "I suppose you all have told your padawan's the news and explained the situation?"

Affirmative nods followed in the sober silence.

'The time has come then."

The nine men and five woman rose and grabbing their travel bags made their way to the hanger where seven fighters where waiting for them. Anakin stood in the entrance to the hanger watching as the fighters took off one by one. The cold night air swept through his hair and made ripples on his tunic. No, he definitely had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

_A/N: Ok guys I skipped a year (Just incase you didn't notice) so that we could get a move on this. Review please! They are very appriciated!_


	6. First Casualties

_A/N: OMG you guys I'm SO sorry for the long wait! My other story has a rather demanding audience (lol)._

**_Goth Jedi_**_**, lola,** **VaderSlave**, and _**_Another Girl Next Door_**_: Thanks So much! I'm really glad you guys like the fic :)_

**_Mizra:_**_ Yuup! Karrahn is gonna make lot of problems! See if you can guess who's gonna be Obi-Wan's padawan_ :)

* * *

Anakin let his mind wonder as he watched the twenty-seven knights that were being deployed that night. Ten of those knights were saying goodbye to padawans. Had it only been a week since he had stood in the entrance of the hanger watching the first batch of Jedi starfighters rise into the sky as they headed for the doomed sphere of Korrahn? It seemed so much longer. And yet not that much time had passes. Twelve knights were dead. Five padawan's had lost their masters. They had been caught completely off guard.

The Jedi camp had been sought out by bounty hunters. And when the pitch black of night had settled they hunters shot their prey mercilessly. The question hen arose: how come the Jedi never sensed the danger?

The question came from the body of the knight that had attempted to follow the bounty hunters. He had been speared by a lightsaber. It appeared that one the Sith had led the party of assassins. They had only found out the other night. And already more knights were being deployed. 'And I have to be in charge of informing the padawan' Anakin thought bitterly. He had one comfort; Obi-Wan would be there. His former master always had a better hold of these sorts of situations.

"Master?"

Anakin turned to look into the eyes of his own padawan. "Padawan, what are you doing here?" Anakin asked. There was no reproach in his tone. The girl knew too much anyways. She was also the one that kept him grounded. A part of him felt like he belonged on Karrahn. But when he thought of Cassidy the other part of him rebelled vehemently against the idea. He still had a responsibly. He couldn't go fight like there was no tomorrow and leave his padawan back on Coruscant to an uncertain fate of weather her master would be the one to knight her or not. Not that he was impressed by the thought of death in general. Blasted Sith! How did their order just spring back out of extinction like that?

Cassidy had shrugged off his question and simply took to string at him.

"Is something wrong, padawan?" Anakin asked. She seemed quite anxious to him.

"Master, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to Karrahn as well?"

Anakin sighed hanging his head slightly. He knew she would ask him this question. How should he answer that sort of inquiry? 'Honesty' he decided dully and looked back at Cassidy. "If I must" he told her quietly. It was Cassidy's turn to drop her head. Anakin placed his hand under her chin and tilted the padawan's head up so that her eyes met his with no possible escape. He held her gaze for a while, then dropped his hand. "We do what we must, padawan. We are freeing the galaxy of the greatest evil there is. Of the epiphany of evil. It is our duty. The duty that we have sworn out lives to."

She nodded slowly in remorseful understanding.

* * *

"Why, oh, why must** I** do this?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan in a quite moan as they entered the conference room. It was time to inform the padawans.

"Because, Anakin, the council has seemed to have decided that you are organizer of this…eh…Sith War."

"Right. They just want me to do their dirty work for them…as usual."

"Anakin!"

Anakin shrugged Obi-Wan off as he cleared his throat in an attempt to ge the attention of the padawans.

Jayla Son and Karson Def, the two padawan's who would be taking their trials later that month, were taking quietly in the corner. Anakin saw the looks on their faces when they had noticed his presents. They already knew. Shael, another padawan who's trials would be coming quite soon, joined them as they walked forward to meet Anakin half way. This girl's master still might be around to knight her. They were joined soon by the younger padawans. The sixteen year old girl, Alina, met Anakin's gaze diffidently with a hopeful spark lingering in her eyes, pleading Anakin to tell her what she wasn't true, and that hope broke his heart. A by of thirteen, Cade, had been in a meditative position when Anakin had entered but now was standing quietly next to Alina. The fourteen year old boy, whom Anakin recognized as Tish Hun, joined his fellow padawans as they waited expectantly.

"Go on" Obi-Wan urged in a whisper. "I'm right behind you."

Usually Anakin would have come up with something along the lines of "I hope they don't decide to kill the messenger." But somehow being there in that moment felt awful. A brief flash back from when he was a young padawan flashed over his mind. He remembered witnessing Obi-Wan's pain at his masters death. The memory stung. He had only known Qui-Gon for a week and even so he still had had an urge to cry at the funeral. But even as young boy he had suppressed his grief so Obi-Wan would have someone to hold on to. Someone who would be strong for him.

"Master Skywalker?"

Jayla's soft voice braught his mind back to the present moment. The masters and padawan's exchanged bows and taking a deep breath Anakin stepped forward. "We have received the report from Karrahn this morning" he started. "Most of our knights were killed. Master Kit Fisto and two other Knights Soara Antana and Jolin Avreck were the only survivors of the sabotage of the Jedi camp." Anakin waited for his words to sink in. He watched the subtle changes n the padawan's faces. Shael suppressed a relieved smile. Jayla and Karson remained passive and only Anakin knew that they had already had time to accept the fact. Alina ran a hand over her forehead resting it on her eyes for a moment, her only sign of distress. Cade remained awfully calm for someone only thirteen. Anakin reached out to him through the Force and realized that the boy was hastily trying to find his center. Tish grew wide eyed and dropped his head blinking rapidly.

"Thank you for informing us before the rest of the temple finds out, Master Skywalker" Karson said. "If we may be excused…"

"Of course" Anakin answered, his voice soft with compassion. The three older padawan's left quickly. The younger ones remained for a few moments seeming to seek guidance. "I'm very sorry that this came so abruptly" Anakin said shifting his gaze from one padawan to another. He relaxed his posture dropping the formal attitude. Cade? Master Armin would like to see you tomorrow after morning meal in the West Gardens."

Cade nodded. "will he continue my training?"

"I suppose so. Tish, Alina, I promise you…we will find you master. I know that does't sound great right now but it's all I can do at the moment."

"Thank you" Alina said quietly "We appreciate your help. Alina and Cade walked out of the room leaving Tish behind.

"Yes young one?"

Tish looked up with tear filled eyes. "master Skywalker, am I a bad Jedi?"

Anakin knelt down on one knee in front of the boy. "What makes you think that?" Anakin asked. The boys large blue eyes, a lot like his own, held his gaze.

"I…Jedi aren't suppose to mourn those who have become one with the Force but I can't help being sad!" A tear ran down the young padawan's face and Anakin wiped it away with a gentle brush of his hand.

"No, that doesn't make you a bad Jedi Tish. Actually I would have been more puzzled if you weren't upset. It's only human to be sad." Anakin pulled the now trembling boy into a hug sending him a reassuring wave through the force.

Tish pulled back, now blushing a little, and asked "What will happen to me now?"

"Well the other Jedi knights will receive news that you are open to b taken as a padawan. Maybe they have you be assessed and then a suitable Jedi will request to continue your training."

"What if no one wants to continue my training?"

Anakin held back a sigh. If the boy didn't get a master within a month he would be sent to AgriCorps. But now was not the time to tell him. "There's no reason to worry about that young one. You are strong with the Force. You will be chosen."


	7. New Bonds

_A/N: Hey guys! I finished my other SW fic so now I have more time to work on this fic so hopefully the waits won't be as long now as this one! Sorry if the chapter is bit short but It's gonna get darker after this and I wanted to keep this chapter a bit more on the light side :)_

_Shoutouts:) **lola: **Lucky coincidence eh?_

_**Mizra: **This chapter will answer you ? about Obi-Wan and whether he'll take a padawan :) No, Anakin wouldn't want to bring Cassidy. And he certainly doesn't wont him to go!_

_**Goth Jedi, ****ClassicalBrunette****, VaderSlave, ****doreenthatshot: **Hey thanks for reviewing guys. I'm glad you like it!_

_**Sarcastic Realist: **Yes the romance part will be slow in coming. But there will be more. And then Anakin's going to have some love love with…oh well I shouldn't give the story away!_

_**mrs skywalker: **Yes I've realized that I need to change the summary. As I've said before this started out as a one-shot and I really didn't think that I would be making a big story out of this so some things changed. Umm Lexxa and Paolo do have a reason for being in here. There will be more on them later especially Lexxa. There was a hint already about they're connection. I didn't expand on the duels because I didn't think it important. I didn't want to concentrate on them as much.

* * *

_

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

"The Nobeliea System."

"Neon, Argon, Krypton, Xenon, Radon."

"Good. The Rucushi System."

"Avernia, Carenia, Terbin, and…umm…Lihegi I think."

Anakin sighed and turned the datapad toward his padawan so that she could read it. "It's called Lagikhi."

"Oh."

"Padawan, you know these exams are important and Intergalactic Geography is a very important subject."

"Yes, Master. I understand" Cassidy complied, taking the datapad from him.

"How's your preparation for you Rushanian exam going?"

Cassidy shrugged. "Alright. Master Lysk was very helpful. She's fluent in the language."

"It's from her native world, yes. And-" The doorchime cut him short and Anakin went to open it with a slightly irritated look creasing his brow. The door swished open to reveal Obi-Wan.

"Hello, Anakin."

"What are you doing here?"

Obi-Wan gave him a puzzled look. "Not much for greetings are you?"

Anakin smiled. "Come in. I'm just helping my padawan study for her exams."

"Actually I would like to speak with you. Outside preferably."

Anakin nodded and the two stepped out into the hallway. "So have you looked at him?" Anakin asked as soon as the door hissed closed behind him.

"Yes, Anakin, I have and he's a fine boy. But right now with the war… Anakin I can't take a padawan right now."

"So you feel no connection to him?"

"I…I do" Obi-Wan suddenly looked guilty. "It's not that Anakin. It's just that… There are other news."

Anakin crossed his arms and fixed Obi-Wan with an expectant look.

"Well we only have a fourth of the Order's knights to spare on the war. Our numbers have been dwindled since the Clone War began very severely. And the after math is still nagging for our attention. Anakin, there have been major deployments."

"Yes, I know. I organize them remember? But what does this have to do with Tish? If he doesn't find a master with in a week he will be sent to AgriCorps. I can't let that happen. I promised him. I promised Knight Gresto."

"Anakin, let me finish. Three out of the twelve masters are to be in charge of the Sith War. You, Kit Fisto, and I are the three."

"Are we being deployed?" he asked. There was no fear. Only a subconscious hope that he would be the one to knight her.

"No. Not yet. But that could change so easily."

Anakin nodded. "I'm not pushing you, Obi-Wan/ But think about it."

* * *

_THREE DAYS LATER_

Katas. When Anakin had been learning them he wished he didn't have too. The higher the level the harder it was to get the movements right and the longer it took to learn. Now, however, he thanked the Force for them. Even though his own padawan had, and still did, give him problems occasionally where the exercises were concerned he still felt grateful for having something to take his thoughts right out of his head.

He didn't choose a Kata to start from he simply fell into it. The all too familiar movements flowed one into another. He started with hand-to-hand combat Katas, putting his lightsaber to the side. Son-Gom 3 flowed into Son-Gom 1. Then came Chun-Gun 2 and In-Whoa 1. He moved through to the more complicated Katas. He calling his lightsaber to his hand and activating it he fell in Evening Sky and then Falling Water. Soon he advanced to the more aggressive Katas that he hadn't learned until after his knighting, such as Terminator, which combined hand-to-hand combat along with weapons.

Somewhere along the line he became aware of being watched. He stopped in the final stance of Terminator and took a few moments to catch his breath. Then he turned to face Obi-Wan with a broad grin. "Care to join me?"

"No, thank you though. I kind of had a bit of a training session planned."

Deactivating his lightsaber Anakin nodded. "Alright. I hope I haven't kept you. I kind of forget about the time while I'm doing these."

"No, I'm actually rather happy that we walked in on you doing these."

"What still trying to be the master and- Wait did you just say we?" Anakin's eyes fell to Obi-Wan's side and he was met with a pair of admiring blue eyes.

"Anakin, meet my new padawan, Tish Hun. Padawan, this is Master Skywalker."

The boy bowed and then took to staring at Anakin again who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well I suppose I should leave you to your training" Anakin said with a nod, his smile now amused. Before he left the training room Anakin exchanged a knowing look with Obi-Wan and then called over his shoulder to Tish, "If he's too hard on you today, tell me. And I'll deal with him appropriately!" Then Anakin darted down the hall without acknowledging obi-Wan glare.


	8. Dreams Of The Hero

_A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's my present for you! Sorry for the shortness. _

_Shoutouts: **Mizra**__ well I can't answer all of those but yes Anakin does care for Cassidy as his padawan and there is something more….but no it's not about Padme. And no Padme will not appear in this story….at least nothing essential. _

_**randomangel22Sarcastic Realist**__, and **Ledagirl321**__ Thank you! And maybe I'll be able to get a chapter in before the new year….but if no I'm hoping to update quickly. _

_**Goth Jedi:** Well I can't just let Obi-Wan relax now can I:) _

_**Nelarun:** Ah I know how that feels….since I tend to follow a lot of fics at once. I'm sorry for the long waits….I really am. Blame Darth RL and his apprentice Darth WB_

_**doreenthatshot **and **VaderSlave**: Yes I know that it's slow and mild…but don't worry…I see kissing in the near future :) _

_**Shadow Halo:** I love Ani too and I don't like Padme ether! Agem…yes my spelling sux I admit to that. Yes I know about Anakin's style. And it's actually Djem-So (it's the more aggressive variant V where as Shian is more defensive and more akin to Soresu) The only explanation that I can give is that over the years Anakin has added some of his own element…maybe even developing a style of his own. Maybe blending his Djem-So style with his padawan's style (Aturo) and then developing new moves and showing them to his padawan so that he can add them into her repertoire.

* * *

_

A brilliant sunset lit the evening sky of Curoscant. The sky was lit in a rainbow of worm colors, red, yellow, orange. A troubled young Jedi knight stood at the large window in the common room of his quarters. His padawan glided gracefully to his side and joined him in looking out of the window.

"Master?" she asked finally.

He turned, facing her, his blue eyes met hers, which were only a couple of shades darker. Blue skies met calm seas and the two stood there, transfixed, for a few moments. "Padawan" Anakin spoke finally, his voice heavy with sadness "I will be leaving for Karrahn tomorrow night."

Cassidy gasped. She could hardly breath, not to mention say anything. The evening sun played in his golden curls, a melody of light that went to her heart.

"Cassy?" Cassidy fell out of her terrified stupor. Cassy? He had never called her that, no one ever had…but it sounded so perfect. "Cassy say something!" he pleaded now putting his hands on her shoulders.

She leaned into his touch. "I…I don't know what to say" she whispered, refusing to look at him as tears built in her eyes. "I don't want you to go!"

"There's nothing I can do about it" Anakin told her and then pulled her into a hug. Cassidy gasped at the sudden gesture.

"Ani" shemurmured into his shoulder forgetting herself. She had been holding back these feelings for too long. And now tey flared up again, the flame of passion consuming her.

Anakin pulled back to look at his blushing padawan with an amused smile. "So you still care?" His voice sounded deeper then usual.

"I…yes" Cassidy admitted blushing even more.

"I'm glad" he whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean, Master?" Cassidy asked, shocked. They were standing very close to each otherclose. Too close. And she as loving it!

"It's Anakin, Cassidy, call me Anakin."

"OK" she complied, without reluctance.

"I'll be leaving and I don't know how long I'm going to be away….I don't even know when I'm coming back or even…"

"No! Don't say it" Cassidy pleaded feeling sick at the very implication of his words.

'It's the truth" Anakin said evenly. "But I wanted to tell you before I left…."

"Yes?" Cassidy prompted him as her breath caught and her nerves tightened.

Anakin took out the clip that held her hair in a bun, letting the blonde strands cascade down her back. "You are beautiful…and…I…" He leaned down kissing her lips softly.

Cassidy reacted without thinking. 'This MUST be a dream!' Cassidy thought as she locked her arms around Anakin's neck and returned the kiss, deepening it.

They broke apart gasping. "I'm no Jedi" Anakin said under his breath.

"No" Cassidy countered softly, "you are the perfect Jedi." And then they were kissing again. Soft light filtered through the lids of Cassidy's closed eyes. The light was slowly becoming fainter but Cassidy barely noticed. It was only her and Anakin and…

X3 X3 X3

Usually when Cassidy woke she drifted from deep sleep, to a hazy light slumber, to a vague state of awareness, to complete awareness. This time however she was jerked out of a dream straight to reality of an early Curoscan morning.

All had happened so quickly that when she turned on her side she half expected to see Anakin lying next to her. She moaned softly. It had only been another dream. Except this time something was different….Anakin was going somewhere…. The sense of foreshadowing hung over her. If only shecould remember their conversation….

* * *

_A/N: In the spirit of Christmas be nice and review! Thanks!_


	9. Deployment Of The Masters

_A/N: An update! I can't believe how long this took me :(_

_Shoutouts: **randomangel22**: That was the point evil smile _

_**preciousbabyblueSarcastic RealistGoth Jedi, VaderSlave, and Nelarun**: Yea it was just a dream but I hope that you enjoyed that splash of "love"._

_**Endya:** I'm glad you liked it :) _

_**Kal's Gal:** No they didn't. It was only a dream.

* * *

_

A heavy silence fell over the Council chamber. "It is decided then" mace Windu spoke. "Four masters will be deployed with all the other knights we have to spare on this war. "Master Fisto has left Karrahn and Maasters Kenobi, Yoda, Skywalker and Myself will leave for Karrahn tonight."

There was quiet acceptance.

"Masters Ti, Allie, Tiin, and Kolar will stay at the temple. The rest will continue on their regular missions. All knights that we have chosen t go will be deployed tonight. We will also take three healers with us. The other healer, teachers, Creche master, and younglings, and padawan's whose masters have been deployed will remain at the temple. The other knights and padawans will come and go on their missions as usual."

There were nods and murmurs off improvement.

Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the Housing Wing of the temple side by side. At an intersection where they would have to part ways they stopped to say their goodbyes. They hadn't spoken on their way back. Both contemplating their own thoughts.

"I have to go get ready" Anakin spoke first.

"Me too. When are telling Cassidy?"

"I'll call her after her morning classes let out."

"She's a Senior Padawan now isn't she?"

Anakin grinned. A smile Obi-Wan recognized as genuine. "Put the tie in her braid last night. I'm proud of her."

"And I'm proud of you, Anakin. You're a great master."

Anakin ducked his head as he blushed slightly. Such compliments from Obi-Wan were rare. "Make sure to tell Tish that a bit more obtain that you did with me" Anakin advised him. There was silence until Anakin spoke up once again. "Why are we letting this get to us Obi-Wan? We're The Team. We've seen worse."

"Have we?"

Anakin nodded with convicting. "Yes, we have. You're looking at the Hero With No Fear, for Force sakes."

Obi-Wan laughed softly. There were things about Anakin that would never change, he supposed. And he liked it that way. They parted ways after that with nods of farewell and returned to their separate quarters.

* * *

The bell in the fourth hour signaling end of classes. Cassidy, Michelle, Paolo, and Utts, Paolo's friend, filed out of Sociology with plans to get food when Cassidy's commlink went off in a series of beeps. "Ferren here" she said, answering the commlink. She was fairly surprised to see a scaled hologram of her master pop up.

"Cassidy we won't be having our training sessions today" Anakin told her, getting straight to the point. "I need you to come back to our quarters."

Cassidy nodded in understanding. "I'll be right there, Master."

* * *

As soon as Cassidy entered the apartment she could tell that something was wrong. She padded into the common room, reaching out into the Force by instinct to locate the pint of disturbance that she had felt. The young padawan stopped in the entrance of the room when she spotted her master at the window.

Anakin had his back to her and was looking out onto the Curoscant traffic. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was uncharacteristically still, almost stiff.

"We need to…talk, Padawan."

"Yes, Master?" Cassidy considered sitting down onto the couch but instead went to her master's side. There were warning bells going off in her head. "What's wrong?"

He turned to her. A smile brushing his lips for a moment before fading away. 'I will be leaving tonight Cassidy." His voice was low. Firm…and yet she could sense uncertainty in it's undertones. A shakiness that scared her.

"Leave? Where?" Panic started to encircle her. She was a senior padawan now! Her master would be able to take her on all of his missions, even the very dangerous ones. Except for one.

"Karrahn." The word hit her hard and she was speechless for several moments. Her heart beet loudly in her ears.

"No!" She didn't realize that she had screamed the thought until Anakin's hands were firmly on her shoulders.

"Cassidy this isn't up for debate. This is my duty as a Jedi."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

Stubborn. He had always been stubborn but she wasn't letting him go. "you say it's your duty to fight the Sith. Well isn't it my duty, as our padawan, to fight at your side? And-"

"Cassidy. Cassy!"

She stopped. Cassy…he had only called her Cassy once, in her dream the other night. She looked up at his. Wondering what is to come. His features softened and he let go of her shoulders. "I will not take you into such a dangerous situation, Padawan." She only stared at him. "I leave at seven. I was hoping you would meditate with me before I go."

She nodded, mutely. Shock and fear taking their toll on her. She sat cross legged across from Anakin in the middle of the common room. She closed her eyes, forcing herself to clear her mind, to drop into the Force. It wasn't so hart usually but now she found it impossible. The a light touch of her mind made her shiver with the pleasure of the intimacy she suddenly felt with he master through their bond. She responded, reaching back eagerly, wanting to experience everything that he felt and thought. Wanted to be a part of him. But she was gently pushed away to a less intimate distance. Then Anakin guided her into a meditation trance. Then reached for the Force himself, trying to recall everything that obi-Wan had ever taught him. He had never been good at meditation and his present state of mind didn't help.

* * *

Anakin found Obi-Wan at the launching pad early. His former master was speaking with Knights Lysk, Tassel, Ocoidum, and Williams. Anakin looked to his left where Cassidy was trailing beside him. He nodded toward the group of padawans that had gathered a few meters away. "Give a few minutes. I promise I won't leave without saying goodbye."

Cassidy nodded and walked off toward the group of her age mates. "Hi" she said softly as she approached them. Paolo and Utts where there. She smiled at them. "What are we talking about."

The raed head girl in the group, Aly Baverik, shrugged. "There isn't much to talk about. The girl standing next to her had brown hair and large dark navy blue eyes which were half closed. "We tried meditating but that didn't work."

A boy who was a couple of years younger then the rest in the group looked rather scared. "Why are they sending my master? I thought Master Skywalker said that those with Junior Padawans wouldn't be sent…"

Utts smiled darkly. "It's not that simple, Tish. Master Kenobi is a Master and a member of the council. Not to mention the "Sith Slayer."

Tish glowered at him. There are other master…couldn't some one else from the council go?"

"It's their duty to go." All heads turned toward the huminoid girl coming toward them.

"Hi Karren" Paolo said, watching Karren's master, Lenna Ji, walked toward the group of knights and stand next the his own master. Lexxa and Lenna had been friends since their initiate days. Lenna's former master, Annaline Rue, was with her and her young padawan Li To'Min had come along to say goodbye as well.

"What's everyone arguing about?" asked Li.

"Tish is having a hard time excepting the fact that his master is being deployed" Aly explained.

"Well you're not alone on that one" Li said nodding. Tish gave the other boy a grateful small smile.

"Are you alright?" Paolo asked Cassidy, noticing that she was zoning out. Her blue eyes wondered around the launch pad as more knights arrived and more padawans formed tight groups.

"I'm fine" she replied automatically.

With the arrival of Master Yoda and Master Windu the dispersed group of knights started forming several straight lines with the four masters at the front. A sort of attendance was taken to make sure that all were accounted for and then the group was dismissed to say goodbye to their padawans before they took off. Half the group headed straight for their fighters and the rest headed toward the outskirts of the area to find their charges.

Anakin drew Cassidy aside from the rest of the crowd. 'I have to go now" he said looking into her eyes and speaking slowly as though to a child.

She nodded. "I know, Master." She looked away, not wanting him to see the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Cassy? Padawan, look at me."

She did so half reluctantly and saw sadness in his eyes. Anakin took her braid in one hand and let it slip through his fingers. He WOULD knight her. This damned war would end and he would return to his padawan.

"Are you scared?" Cassidy's voice trembled slightly.

"Yes. I'm scared that I'll never come back. That I will never see you again…"

She was shaking her head now, a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't. Please. I can't…I can't…take it."

He cupped her chin in his hand looking into her tear filled eyes with his sad blue ones/ "You have to be brave, young one. For me."

"Yes, Master."

"Anakin!"

Anakin turned his head to see Obi-Wan calling him from the top of the ramp of their star fighter. 'Coming, Master.' He turned back to his padawan one last time. 'I must go." Then he drew her into a tight hug. Cassidy closed her eyes savoring the feel of his body against hers. Then Anakin broke away and giving her one last look took off toward his starfighter where Obi-Wan was waiting for him.

* * *

_A/N:I hope you liked this chapter. Please revew!_


	10. Separated By Parsecs

_A/N: Wow! I haven't updated in forever. I guess DWB and DRL really got to me this time. But the new update is here and I'm almost done with the next chapter so I guess it won't be such a LONG wait this time!_

_Shoutouts: **Mizra:** She just might!_

_**Nelarun:** Thanks!_

_**Sarcastic Realist:** Sorry but it's just so much fun…lol._

_**Goth Jedi:** I guess they both could use a hug :)_

_**Lavender Brown-Halliwell:** Yes first Cassidy was dreaming but she's not now and Anakin really has left for Karrahn. Does he like her too? I think I'm not going to give out spoilers on this one._

_**Jedijen66:** Thanks!_

_**Penny Lane:** thanks! And yea I am shamefully late with this update._

_**jedimasterobi-wankenobi:** Thanks, and here's that update for ya._

* * *

From space Karrahn looked like a giant dust ball, brown with black, dark brown, and army green spots scattered across its surface. Anakin's eyes narrowed as he noticed the absence of a navy fleet waiting to engage them. "And here I was hopping to do some serious flying," he said casually as though voicing a mundane disappointment.

"Concentrate, Anakin," Obi-Wan put in. "We're not here to have fun."

Anakin turned to his friend with an expression of mock hurt. "Really, Obi-Wan, I would think that after all this time you'd have a little more faith in me."

"I do have faith but I'd appreciate it if at the moment you concentrated on finding us a decent spot to land."

"In this dust desert? I don't think finding a clearing will be all too difficult. Give me the coordinates of where the base was moved."

Obi-Wan read out the coordinates to his younger partner and focused on his breathing as they launched into the atmosphere, Anakin, of course, couldn't resist but do a couple of barrel rolls. Whether it was to satisfy his own whims or to annoy his former master, Obi-Wan couldn't be too sure.

Anakin was correct in that it didn't take the Jedi fleet too long to find a clearing in the shallow wooded area within a three mile radius of the camp. Anakin was the first to leap from the cockpit with Obi-Wan shadowing him. "It's so…empty here," the young master commented with dislike.

"The Dark Side is thick here," Obi-Wan added more to the point.

Anakin nodded, "I can feel it all too well. The Force is frigid."

"Master Skywalker, shall we move out? Masters Windu and Yoda have taken their squad to the base on the other side of the planet."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan. "I didn't realize we were splitting up."

"Anakin when will you kick you habit to sleep during council meetings?"

"Never possibly," Anakin answered cheekily. "But in all seriousness I wasn't aware of this…development. You mind if I do a head count?"

Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation. "If you must but don't take forever."

Ten minutes later the group of Jedi was making its way to the camp.

* * *

The night lights of Coruscant filtered into the room of a lonely young padawan to a very powerful Jedi. The girl sat on the bed starring out the window, her eyes blank and her mind far away.

Cassidy's thoughts dwelled on her master as usual. It had been three days since she had last spoken to Anakin. Since he had held her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes with his astounding blue ones.

The latest reports said that the Jedi had set up on opposite sides of the planet creating two force groups. The general groups then would split apart into smaller groups each group within five miles of the next.

There had been news of engagement yet though Cassidy feared that it wouldn't be long. She stared at the communit wondering if she should get in touch with him. She was scared for his life and therefore missed him more then ever.

But as soon as the thought came a light started blinking on the comm and a low beeping started, resounding around the room. Cassidy rushed to the comm and switched it on.

Anakin's scaled holoimage rose before, causing a smile to light up her features. "Master!"

"Hello, padawan. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No it's fine. How are you?"

"A bit space lagged but alright. How are you? No nasty rumors flowing around the temple yet I hope."

"Non so far, Master. What are you going to do, master? You don't even know exactly where they are…"

Anakin's eyebrows knitted together. "That's what we are going to find out.'

"I already miss you, Master."

Anakin sighed and looked away from her. "Me too, Padawan. But we've certainly been away from each other for long." He looked amused, suddenly. Cassidy didn't see what was so funny. "Promise you won't go on some crazy vacation and abandon your training. I don't know how long this Sith damned war is going to last and I don't want to come back only to find out that you can't perform a simple kata." The two laughed at Anakin's lame but affectionate joke. Anakin started to say something else when he hear Obi-Wan shout out, "Anakin, down!"

Anakin disappeared out of Cassidy's sight, there was then a loud bang, like a thermal detonator going off and then nothing but static…


	11. Fearing Loss

_A/N: Well I took longer then I wanted to but at least this one didn't take as long as the last one. I'm sorry that I don't have ttime right now to do individual shoutouts but thank you to all those who commented! Your reviews are greatly appriciated._

* * *

"Anakin? Anakin can you hear me?"

The first thing Anakin heard was Obi-Wan's voice, strained with concern. The first thing he saw, once he forced his eyes open, was Obi-Wan, his eyes wide and almost frantic.

"Master?"

Obi-Wan seemed to relax once he saw that his former padawan was responsive. Anakin sat up slowly, feeling sore. The last thing he remembered was talking to Cassidy and then Obi-Wan shouting for him to get down. "What WAS that?" he demanded, rubbing his temples.

"A thermal detonator. Some of those damn assassins. We couldn't get to them in time and they escaped in a swoop,"

Anakin allowed himself a curse in Hutties and then climbed to his feet, his eyes alert now. "How long have I been out? Is the camp secured?"

"Yes. We've secured the perimeter. You weren't out for too long. It took me a few minutes to get to you but you came around right away." They started walking back to the camp center, side by side. "Next time, Anakin, do us all a favor and keep your attention span spread outwards."

Anakin scowled at Obi-Wan's lecturing tendency and pushed himself ahead of his friend. He hadn't gotten far though before he felt Obi-Wan hand on his shoulder and turned around so they were facing each other. "At least for my sanity."

Anakin's gaze softened. "I know, Master. Just stop treating me like a child…Sith!"

"Where?"

Anakin reached out, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand before he got to his lightsaber. "No, no, Master. I mean I have to get back to Cassidy. She's probably worried."

'You're going to give me a heart attack, Anakin. For the moment do choose a different cuss word. As for Cassidy, she's not a little child. You can contact her tomorrow. We have more urgent issues to attend to."

"Obi-Wan, you don't understand-"

"I do, Anakin. If something had happened to you she would have felt it through the bond. The girl is smart enough to figure that out,"

Anakin sighed in resignation. "Lead the way, Master."

* * *

Cassidy stared at the communit dumbly, absolutely stunned. Fear gripped her heart as she tried to reach Anakin on his commlink once again but there was no response . Almost frantic now she sank into the Force and pulled herself along the bond she had with Anakin, looking for the any kind of disturbance. But the bond pulsed with its usual steady hum.

_Master? _Cassidy sent along the bond, afraid of not getting a reply.

At first there was none but then she could feel a reassuring tendril of the Force reach toward her through the bond and she relaxed into the warmth that came from Anakin's mind wrapping briefly around hers. But then Anakin's presents receded into it's customary hum and Cassidy felt a sense of loss that hadn't been there since she had watched Anakin board the battle cruiser that would take him away from her and to an uncertain fate.

She sat back on the bed and stared out at the bright lights of Night Coruscant. They melted together in the wetness of her eyes as she fought with her tears. It was forbidden and she didn't understand it but she needed to be close to Anakin. She needed to feel his body against hers and his lips upon hers like in her dream. She couldn't loose him to the war because that would mean loosing too much of herself.

Unable to sleep the young padawan picked up her lightsaber and made her way to the training rooms.


End file.
